NaruSaku Nostalgia
by Darkened Lover
Summary: One shot. Naruto is unable to sleep, so he embarks down memory lane. Soon, because of this nostalgia, he finds himself doing something he'd never thought he'd do. Kinda short.


NaruSaku Memories

Uzumaki Naruto lay in his bed, late in the night. It was around midnight now, a full moon shining amidst the millions of stars that lined the sky. Naruto had been laying awake for hours, thoughts racing through his mind. Thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke, of the old Team 7, and most of all, thoughts of Haruno Sakura. Sakura and he had been developing a closer and closer relationship, but it wasn't as close as he'd like. Not to mention the minor setback recently, the whole Sakura giving up on their quest to save Sasuke. He wasn't sure if she had recovered her faith or not, but their relationship had been slightly strained for a while because of that. His mind wandered back, long before the night at hand, before they even became genin. He focused on the first day he met Sakura and Sasuke, and all of the old rookie genin.

[Flashback]

Naruto got up that morning, all hyped and ready for the first day at the academy. This year he knew he'd become a genin. He hopped out of bed, dashed to his kitchen and cooked himself some instant cup ramen, eating it up as fast as he could. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on, grabbing his goggles from his dresser. As he darted out the door, he slung his goggles over his head and grinned.

He arrived at the academy, seeing Umino Iruka at the doors to the classroom. This would be his teacher, he was so psyched. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he told his teacher with a wild grin.

"I know," Iruka said flatly. "Just get inside."

_I shoulda known, why would he be any different?_ Naruto thought bitterly. He proceeded inside the classroom, looking around. Nobody looked happy about his entrance, but at least they weren't shouting insults or telling him to get lost... like usual. He saw a beautiful girl with pink hair and pale green eyes. _Whoa,_ Naruto thought, _she's really pretty! I should sit next to her! _So Naruto did just that, he scurried to her and plopped down in the seat next to her. "Hi there, what's your name?" he said to her.

The girl looked at him for a second, then said, "Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura," she told him.

"Whoa, Sakura, that's a pretty name. Like the cherry blossoms, right?" he asked.

The girl blushed a little, and said, "Yes."

"Hey there, Billboard Brow!" a girl's voice taunted. Naruto saw three girls step up behind Sakura. "Figures you'd be hanging out with Naruto, the two little misfit losers, maybe you two can get married! Just don't be surprised when your kids are even more pathetic than you!"

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Naruto said, standing up.

Before he could say anything more, Sakura shook her head. "I am not hanging out with Naruto, he came over and sat next to me! I don't like him any more than you!"

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his chest. He stood up. "Oh... sorry then, I guess I'm not wanted..." he turned away, hiding his eyes so nobody would see him fighting back tears. He walked over to an empty row and sat down.

A girl's voice was audible, saying, "Don't feel bad Sakura, everyone treats him like that. He's probably used to it anyway."

Naruto looked back, and glared at the blond haired girl who said it. She didn't notice. His tears were getting harder and harder to fight back. He shoved his head into his arms, laying on his desk. Someone patted him on the arm. He looked up and saw Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. "Hey," Shikamaru said, "can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Of course little Naruto wasn't bright enough to notice that there were plenty of seats, but he nodded.

[End Flashback]

Then, time passed. Naruto didn't give up on Sakura, after all, she was the girl who was least mean to him. At first, before the girls started taunting her, it seemed almost as if she was going to be nice to him. He kept trying, but she kept ignoring him. Soon they were placed on the same team, and Naruto hoped it would mean more time with Sakura. Sadly, Uchiha Sasuke was on the same team. Still, they managed. Soon, the three got along pretty well. Naruto thought of them as his closest friends back then, he still did. Then, Sasuke left. Soon, he and Sakura spent a lot of time together, getting closer and closer. Just that day he had lunch with Sakura and Sai.

[Flashback]

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were all walking down the street towards Ichiraku. "Alright! I'm totally pumped, after that mission it feels like it's been forever since I had Ichiraku ramen, y'know!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"I swear, that's all you ever think about." Sakura said.

"I too am looking forward to a good meal. I haven't eaten since we got home." Sai said.

"Then let's hurry it up!" Naruto urged.

The group arrived, but as soon as they had placed their orders, Yamato arrived. "Sai," he said, "Lady Hokage wants to see you."

"Oh, okay." Sai said, his voice sounding mildly disappointed. "Alright, I guess we'll have to do it another time. Good bye, Naruto, Sakura." Sai bade his farewell, and the two were gone.

Now it was just Naruto and Sakura. Teuchi the owner placed their ramen in front of them. "What do I do with Sai's tonkotsu ramen?" he asked aloud.

"I'll eat it for him!" Naruto assured him.

Teuchi chuckled, and sat it down beside Naruto's miso ramen. While they ate the ramen they had a nice conversation, enjoying each other's company. Soon an hour and a half had past, their ramen bowls had already been washed by Ayame, and they still sat and talked.

"Naruto, it's always nice being around you. You really are a great guy." Sakura told him. There was something beyond her words, something she wasn't telling him. Maybe he was imagining it. Her eyes looked almost empty for a moment, then she stood up. "I really need to get going now, my parents will be expecting me to check in. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto. Let's have lunch again tomorrow, just the two of us."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied as she exited.

"So, how long have you two been dating now?" Ayame asked curiously.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Oh, no, we're not going out or anything!"

"Really? The way you two talked it sounded like it." she said, taken aback.

"No it didn't!" Naruto argued. "Did it...?"

"It did to me." Ayame said with a shrug, turning back to her dishwashing duties.

[End Flashback]

That thought kept popping up in his head since lunch. They sounded like a couple when they spoke? Maybe Ayame was just exaggerating it, after all Naruto and Sakura were really close, just not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. Still, he wished they were dating. Sakura just wasn't interested... But... then again, she had stayed with him at the ramen shop for over and hour after they finished eating. They did hang out a lot just the two of them. Maybe... no... he was just getting his hopes up, plus he wasn't thinking at a hundred percent since he was kind of tired. Then a thought occurred in his head. She wanted to have lunch with him tomorrow, just the two of them. Maybe she would say no, but his chances with Sakura must be at an all time high. "Then I'll go see her." he decided. "Right now!"

He hopped out of bed, and threw on his jacket. He opened the window and plunged through it, landing on the roof of the next building. He dashed over the rooftop, and launched from it onto another. Soon he was standing on a ledge outside of Sakura's window. He took a deep breath, and rapped lightly on the window. He heard a rustling inside, and Sakura yawning. Soon the curtains were drawn back and Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Naruto, she through the window open and asked in a hushed voice, "What the hell are you doing here so late?"

"Sakura-chan, I just really wanted to see you." Naruto answered, blushing a little. He hadn't thought about what he'd say to her, and now wished he had.

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"I've been waiting for years." Naruto said softly.

"Waiting for yea— Naruto we just had lunch together today." she reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant. I meant... well..." he took another deep breath, exhaling slowly. _I don't really know how to say this... _he thought worriedly. "Sakura-chan, I love you." he blurted. His face felt hot, and he knew it was a bright red now.

Sakura blushed, her eyes widened. She had a glassy look in her eyes, and it looked almost like the look she had at Ichiraku that day. This look was more sad though, tears began to build up in her eyes. "Naruto... you know I..." she began. Naruto knew she was going to reject him, that this was going to ruin everything, but it just slipped out. He just knew he had to tell her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry... I'll just—"

"You know I love you too." she finished. Then she reached out and pulled him in by his arm, then she pressed her lips against his. They held a deep kiss for a moment, then he felt her tongue pressing against his lips and he allowed it to slip in. The two of them kissed for only a moment, it seemed to end far too quicker than Naruto would've liked. "Naruto, I've been so overwrought thinking about you... and Sasuke. I've been feeling so weird lately, like, like I didn't know who I really loved anymore. I was so confused, so distraught, but when you said that... as soon as I heard you say it, I knew that I loved you. Thank you, Naruto-kun." she said, then she pulled him in close and kissed him again. "Why don't you come to bed with me." she suggested softly.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, almost too loudly.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no, not like that, I just mean bed. Just sleeping together. Actual sleep!" Sakura said, shaking her hands vigorously in front of her.

"Sixteen no's, really?" Naruto joked. But he slid inside, and followed her to the bed.

Finally, as he lay next to the girl he loved, as his arms rested around Sakura, he managed to fall asleep. As he drifted, he knew that not even his dreams could top that night.


End file.
